Bard
"allow destruction of aspect" or "invite destruction through aspect" 'Overview ' Said to be the wild card of the group, Bards play a dangerous act of balancing the discord within their Aspect with the goals of the party. Only a sound mind will find this balance and often become the saving grace the Party needs to win. Wild both in temperament and disposition, they are naturally chaotic and prone to extremes in behavior at the worst of times. Their unpredictable abilities should always be take upon with care. Bards rarely stray toward self-control and thus their inherent strength of random intervention can quickly spiral out of control. Hedonists all, they live for pleasure and avoid pain where possible. Optimistic to a fault, they rarely see danger before it comes and this can lead to many a failure to enter before the Meteor. The Party generally can see the danger their friend is in before he can and more responsible players often take action just before their Bard goes DOA. 'Game Mechanics' Bards often are aclectic with their abilities. Powers are drawn specifically from the Bards own experiences and the needs of the Party. The most prominant is a "Narative" they unconsiously weave into often random and bizaar items and persons. A Bard is a vortex of Thematic elements and poetic prose. Unconsiouly warping events and circumstances to fit their evolving "story". Pointing out this out present a misnomer. This an inate quality of chance, not a force of nature that can be measured and subverted. Where a Bard blindly dances, the lives and fate of others follow after toward destruction and calamity of some kind.. 'Goals' Bards want only to experince. THey can quickly lose track of the Party's goals and become lost in their own narative. This can be a pox when he dissapears at the parties most dire moment. Or a boon if he returns with a gained prize only he could have achieved at the Party's dire need. 'Challenges' They have a hands off personality and at first seem unchallenged by any danger. Their passive ability to avoid conflict because of their relationship with their Aspect can give them and their firends a false security, leading many to unwittingly aid the enemy. Whether naive of simply ignorant, they wander into danger and attract attention, both postive and negative. Often putting themselves or others in danger none are yet able to tackle effectively. 'Tactics' Bards find themselves on the outskirts of the party, their fluctuating effectiveness driving a wedge between them and an ever more coherent party. Often Bards are labeled unremarkable or a nuisance and soon neglected, even as the Bard begins to find balance between their inherent duality. Bards are best left to be monitered by a Class of suitable inteligence while not provoked or neglected by the Party. A Bard is a prescious tool. One engineered for mayham. Bards themselves may become self-aware enough to know they walk a road of whimsy. Such Bards are even more dangerous, able to understand their own inate power. They can learn to resent a Party that mistreats them. One waits for the oppotune time to weild a such a powerful Monkey-Wrench and fights off rust and calamity until that time is right.